comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Battle of Shanxi (Earth-5875)
The First Battle of Shanxi was the battle between the United Nations Space Command and the Covenant in the First Contact War, on the Outer colony Shanxi. Prelude The first contact between humanity and the Covenant came on February 3rd, 2525, as a Ruuhthian kig-yar missionary ship, the ''Minor Transgression'', took notice of a human ship, exiting slipspace and raided the vessel. After successfully invading and killing the crew, the Transgression's occupants, under Shipmistress Chur'R-Yar, proceeded to raid another human ship. Minutes before the action, Sif, one of the shipping operations synthetic of the human colony Shanxi investigated the boarding actions and reported them to the ONI agent, Jilan al-Cygni, as she thought the attacks were Insurrectionist activity. Cygni planned a trap for the raiders, that ended in a battle between Staff Sergeants Avery Johnson and Nolan Byrne and the kig-yar. Battle Covenant invasion , Tartarus, Vorenus and Licinus arriving on Shanxi.]] Discovering the action, the Covenant sent another ship, the ''Rapid Conversion'', and a contingent of warriors under the command of the jiralhanae Maccabeus. Once the Conversion landed on Shanxi, the Covenant met with the UNSC, although they were solely interested in retrieving forerunner relics that one of their Luminaries had discovered on the planet, oblivious of the fact humanity were the "relics" they searched for. The humans reunited in a group consisting of Governor Ukko "Jukes" Joukahainen, Attorney General Kenwe Zubeka, General Waldo Williams, Lieutenant Commander Jilan al-Cygni, and Staff Sergeants Avery Johnson and Nolan Byrne. Both groups attacked each other as soon as they encountered. The Prophet of Truth approached the Oracle of ''High Charity'' to discover more about their new find in humanity, the Metarch reactivated, revealing to Truth that the Covenant had been misinterpreting forerunner symbols, and that the "relics" they were seeking in Shanxi were the humans themselves, calling them Reclaimers and his makers. This revelation shocked Truth, who interpreted that humanity were living Asari who had been left behind when the others transcended into the Great Journey. Truth came to the conclusion that if the rest of the Covenant learned the truth they would be left behind, and the Covenant would be ultimately destroyed. Lying to his to his fellow Hierarchs, the Prophets of Mercy and Regret, Truth declared that the humans had destroyed the holy reliquary on Shanxi and ordered the race to be decimated, branding them a affront to their gods. Siege of Shenlong The Rapid Conversion held its position in the orbit of the planet one week after the attack. While the citizens of Wengchang had evacuated the city, the colonists on Shenlong remained on their homes, as they believed that a settlement as remote as theirs would not be attacked by the alien invaders. On February 22nd, 2525, the vessel ship started to shoot plasma torpedoes at Shanelong, killing many. Johnson and Byrne then reunited many militiamen in order to rush to Shenlong and evacuate its survivors. Maccabeus ordered his soldiers to scan for the settlement in search of more "Oracles", and when they found none, the Conversion used its energy projector to destroy the surrounding areas of Shenlong for the next two hours. Two thousand colonists were sucesfully evacuated the settlement aboard its maglev terminal, assisted by the militia squad One-Bravo. The jiralhanae then sent unggoy and yanme'e soldiers to patrol the settlement in search of civilians, and while the Rapid Conversion approached Dry Creek Road, Johnson ordered Mack, Shanxi's colonial administrator synthetic, to open the road for the civilians to escape. Evacuation glassed surface.]] After Shenlong's destruction, Jilan al-Cygni took control of the UNSC forces from Governor Jukkes and resumed the evacuation process on February 23, 2525. The huragok Lighter Than Some was able to infiltrate Shanxi's space station ''Tiara'', where it discovered Mack, the station's Auton synthetic. Williams, who was mortally wounded, managed to lure the Conversion to Shanxi's mass driver. Soon after a Type-25 Spirit dropped four Type-25 Choppers driven by jiralhanae that included Tartarus and Vorenus to inside the Wengchang Hall. When they approached Williams, the distracted jiralhanae witnessed the Rapid Conversion being shot down and disabled by the mass driver, fired by Loki. Tartatus then killed Williams, and as the Conversion crashed in Wengchang, the jiralhanae ordered Vorenus to lead the other soldiers to the mass driver and destroy it while Tartarus entered aboard a Type-25 Spirit and returned to the Tiara. Three-hundred and sixty refugee freighters then escaped the planet aboard its space elevators to the Tiara. Meanwhile, Maccabeus ordered Dadab to ready his soldiers to board the Tiara and protect Lighter Than Some from the humans, as the Conversion's yanme'e attempted to repair it from the damage inflicted by the mass driver. Tartarus then confronted his father, who deemed him a fool for not eliminating the humans sooner. Tartarus then challenged Maccabeus for the Chieftain position and dominance of the pack. During the duel, Tartarus cheated and impaled the ammunition of a Type-25 Spiker on his father's eyes, later crushing his skull with the Fist of Rukt. Tartarus had become the new Chieftain and leader of the local Covenant forces, and promptly ordered the crew of the Rapid Conversion to ready themselves against the humans. Concurrently, the space elevators ascended to the Tiara holding many militia strike teams and colonist refugees. flying above Wengchang.]] At the Harvest reactor complex, Byrne and twenty volunteers from Second Platoon protected the mass driver and Loki, preparing to face Vorenus and the other jiralhanae who approached. The two forces clashed, and Vorenus started to chase Byrne when he entered the complex, accompanied by many militiamen. Emerson Vallen was killed by the jiralhanae after being rammed by a Chopper. Vorenus then killed Jesse Habel and Ping Xiang, preventing Byrne from reuniting with Loki. However, Mack managed to control multiple JOTUN Heavy Industries' cropdusters, ramming Vorenus and killing him. During the attack, Loki was damaged, and "blood" started to protrude from his systems. Battle of the Tiara At the Tiara, thirty unggoy were killed, and Dadab ordered the remaining survivors to retreat. In the continuing battle, Dadab's friend Babap was mortally wounded, while Dadab's methane tank was damaged by bullets. Tartarus and his yanme'e then arrived, and Dadab was saved by Tartarus when the new Chieftain gave him a new methane tank that he had retrieved from a dead unggoy. He then ordered Dadab to lead them to Lighter Than Some, where they encountered Johnson and many militiamen waiting for them. Tartarus fought against the humans, the yanme'e entered the control room of the Tiara, where they killed Lighter Than Some for replacing them as engineers and forcing them to die. Dadab then attempted to kill Tartarus to end the violence. As Johnson, Trevor Healy, and al-Cygni continue to lead the milita, twenty-thousand refugees were killed by the collapse of one of the space elevators. Tartarus attempted to kill Johnson when he fought against many yanme'e. As the jiralhanae prepared to kill the human, Dadab snuck up from behind and fired an overcharged bolt from his Type-25 plasma pistol, destroying his armor. Tartarus then killed Dadab by smashing his skull with the Fist of Rukt, but retreated duo to being unprotected. Johnson, al-Cygni and Healy managed to escape the Tiara, entering the freighters and jumping to slipspace to escape from the Epsilon Indi system. For the following months, the Rapid Conversion was repaired and resumed its glassing of Shanxi, destroying Mack. CAA investigation arriving at the glassed ruins of Shanxi.]] Following the loss of contact with Shanxi, the CAA scout ship ''Argo'' was sent to investigate the occurrence, but never returned. The CAA then sent its Battle Group 4, led by Captain Maribeau Veredi and consisting of the ''Hillsborough''-class destroyer ''Heracles'', and the ''Charon''-class light frigates ''Arabia'', and ''Vostok'', to investigate. Upon arriving in the Epsilon Indi system, the team discovered Shanxi has been attacked and glassed by the Covenant, as one of their ships attacked them as soon as they exited slipspace. Before their escape, however, the Heracles received a Covenant transmission in English, where their Hierarchs stated: "Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their instrument." Veredi and his vessel became the only survivors as soon as they returned to Reach. The UNSC High Command soon placed full alert over the threat, assembling forty ships to retake the planet. Aftermath The Covenant remained in control of Shanxi for the next weeks, leading to the UNSC order full alert on November 1st, 2525. The First Battle of Shanxi marked the first of many battles of the First Contact War, which would last for the next twenty-seven years. The SPARTAN-II Program was accelerated, with the SPARTAN-IIs being rapidly sent to Chi Ceti IV to acquire their MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. The UNSC then returned with Battle Group X-Ray, led by Vice Admiral Preston Cole, on March 1st, 2526, to retake Shanxi, sparking the Second Battle of Shanxi. During the five-year long Shanxi Campaign, the UNSC was finally able to retake the planet. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Battles of Earth-5875 Category:Events of Earth-5875 Category:Battles of the First Contact War (Earth-5875) Category:Events Category:Created by Draft227